Talk:Elcor
Is it even merely possible for there to be an elcor squad member in ME2? :I don't know. Can they even hold rifles? AthCom 08:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) No... but what they can hold include machine guns and magnetic accelerator cannons. READ THE FREAKING PAGE!!! I've removed a claim that the elcor do not possess arms. This is false. Their hands and fingers are quite clearly visible in the game, and in pre-release concept art. :I'm not sure, but I think the point was that elcor bodies are so huge that it takes all four limbs to support them, and that lifting a forelimb to, say, operate a computer might put them at risk of being unbalanced and falling. So that could be interpreted as them not having limbs analogous to arms. --Tullis 16:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I definitly agree with that, especially since they're quite top heavy. There's no chance they could realisticly support their own upper body weight on one front limb. They probably have the physical strength to do it, but balancewise it's just daft. I find it hard to beleive they're capable of doing anything. I guess I'll just have to trust Bioware on that.. Or maybe they have extremely long tounges that can be used for simple tasks such as opening doors, operating computers, wiping their arse, fly fishing e.t.c.-- 05:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, they have to have some sort of manipulators. They are fairly technologically advanced, after all. It'd be pretty hard for a race to manage to develop space travel capability without having some sort of limbs for manipulation. Who is to say they don't just crouch down with their rear legs/limbs, thus lowering the rear portions of their bodies for greater stability and allowing them to lift one or both of the forelimbs to do whatever? Doesn't really seem that implausible to me. SpartHawg948 06:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Manipulator Proof? When Garrus is leading up to telling you about Dr. Saleon, he mentions one case where an Elcor diplomat was cutting people up and selling their organs. The only way this would be possible is if they had some kind of arms, hands, or manipulators. Thoughts? Opinions? I personally find the only believable explanation is that they sit down on the floor to use their front limbs. --Cyberweasel89 20:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's no indication that they wouldn't be able to do so. The implication is that they only need all four limbs to support themselves in the immense gravity of their home planet. I would imagine they would move effortlessly in the 1.02g of force in the Wards, or the 0.3g in the Presidium. Or the lighter gravity of any other planet or starship for that matter. --ArmeniusLOD 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That seems very reasonable to me. Obviously if they are a space-faring race that interacts with technology, they have some way to manipulate their surroundings. (Frosted Vert 20:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC)) :Actually, now that you mention it, growing up in such high gravity probably makes the Elcor one of the most physically strong races in Citadel space. :Though considering their quadrapedal and animalistic appearance, I'm surprised they were considered animals at first. There have been many cases in fantasy and science-fiction where perfectly intelligent species were treated as animals due to appearance or lack of intelligible communication. And the Elcor, if treated as animals, would make impressive pack mules due to their strong backs and limbs. But I suppose the fact that the Asari encountered them first helped with their classification as beings and not beasts. :Sorry. Inappropriate time and location for brainstorming. :--Cyberweasel89 03:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Battle Elcor Zaeed mentions something about fighting a Hanar and says that they're quite deadly, I believe, although I'm not certain. Could somebody check this? --Twentyfists 05:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, I'm confused. The header says "Battle Elcor" and it's on the elcor talk page but the question is about a hanar? (remember, small h, hanar, not Hanar) How does that work? And yes, Zaeed does make a comment about fighting a hanar. SpartHawg948 05:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I get the elcor and hanar confused. Similar names and whatnot. I thought Zaeed said something about fighting an elcor. --Twentyfists 02:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Not that I can recall. He does comment about fighting a hanar, but I don't recall any mention of an elcor. SpartHawg948 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Their speech After going through a few hoops today, I came across a possible reason for the elcor speech and why they clarify every thing they say. Maybe the way texting works and how many ways there are to interperit it has something to do with it? Thoughts? Lancer1289 19:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) And no I don't mean their biology and their limited speech patterns. I was talking about BioWare's influence for why they speek like they do. Lancer1289 19:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've got to hand it to you- that's an excellent idea. I can totally see it. Maybe a subtle warning that if we don't stop the texting, we'll have to start talking like the elcor ourselves? :P But no, it's an excellent theory. SpartHawg948 19:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Military section I don't mean to get into an edit war, but in this sentence: "Because their slow, conservative psyches are not suitable for making the spur-of-the-moment decisions necessary in combat situations, the elcor rely on sophisticated VI combat systems." It's "their" because it is modifying "psyches." I used the plural of psyche to have agreement with the plural adjective. :The sentence has been adjusted to eliminate the source of the confusion. Lancer1289 17:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC)